Clases de Bordado
by Anniih
Summary: <html><head></head>Las clases de bordado podrían dar buenos frutos, sin que Vash lo supiera. *UKxLiechtenstein*</html>


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Pareja central (Crack): InglaterraxLiechtenstein/ArthurxLily.

Dedicado a: 'Sakaya Hiwatari', te había dicho hace tiempo que escribiría algo de esta perfecta pareja. ¡Aquí está! Sí…demoré xD Espero que te guste.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Clases de Bordado<strong>

Había exclamado en plena reunión al saber que Arthur sabía bordar. Era lo que tanto quería, ya que siempre le salía…deforme. Claro que, Vash siendo un buen hermano le decía que estaba bonito. Pero Lily sabía que no era así.

Inglaterra se ofreció amablemente en darle clases de costura ante la mirada asesina del suizo. Este le advirtió una serie de cosas si le pasaba algo malo a Liechtenstein o si intentara hacerle algo inapropiado.

Entonces…

La primera clase la liechtensteiniana tuvo varias dificultades en dar en la línea de la tela. Intentó con el punto de cruz. Con ello fue mejorando, se le hacía más fácil. Mientras que el británico la guiaba a distancia, solo acercaba sus manos a coger la aguja de la muchacha, para seguir enseñándole. Esa vez, solo fueron clases.

La segunda vez, Suiza la trajo diciendo que vendría por ella a las cinco de la tarde. El británico surcó los labios forzosamente, y luego dejó entrar a la joven. Esta vez, algo había cambiado. Arthur se estaba dando cuenta que no había recibido insultos de ella. Bueno, en ningún momento se propasó. Mantenía la cordura y su caballerosidad. Le parecía extraño, ya que, habitualmente cierta isleña le insultaba hasta más no poder. No era por andar con intenciones de galán, ni siquiera le interesaba, pero la morena aparecía de la nada para insultarle en inglés y en francés, para colmo en francés.

Lily era diferente. No le molestaba su presencia. Aceptaba cada consejo de un buen bordado. No era como las demás naciones femeninas. Tampoco tenía pensando en tener citas con las hermanas de Rusia que daban miedo. Menos con Hungría porque…era Hungría, más explicaciones no hay. Taiwán era lo mismo que con la húngara. Con las demás, daban miedo.

Definitivamente la menor era diferente. Le devolvía la sonrisa que tenía por inercia, por el cual Arthur se enrojeció y corrió el rostro. Así se mantuvo hasta que llegó el hermano de la chica.

La tercera vez, fue casi igual, con la única diferencia que Inglaterra se le ocurrió ordenar el comedor colocando sus respectivas decoraciones y platos hechos por la servidumbre (no quería arriesgarse en cocinar, ni menos morir a manos de un productor de queso y de chocolate suizo). Invitó a Liechtenstein a tomar asiento. Ella no entendía, ¿no que venía a tomar clases de bordado? Bueno, no pudo negarse a la cordial invitación. Observó la taza de té y dio un sorbo. Arthur se le quedó mirando con sumo cuidado el movimiento de las manos al sostener la taza. No era brusca, tampoco parecía de la realeza, era…linda.

Lily era linda.

Y tierna.

Ese día, no hubo clases de bordado. Solo conversaron. A Lily se le olvidó completamente a que venía.

La cuarta visita en la casa de Reino Unido, la joven rubia se arregló el vestido tomando asiento en el sillón, donde las manos de Arthur le entregaron los implementos para continuar los puntos de bordado, rozando accidentalmente con las suyas. Ambos sintieron un sobresalto, un nerviosismo cómplice pero no desagradable, ruborizándose. Arthur, enseguida tomó asiento a su lado procediendo como un buen profesor.

Las nuevas técnicas fueron el punto de cadeneta y el punto de palestina. Estuvieron regular. Mejor que antes. Ante esto, Inglaterra le dio como premio tomar una vez más el té antes de que se fuera. Aprovechó el momento en regalarle un bordado que él mismo confeccionó. Sabía que a la chica le gustaban las cosas lindas, como los conejitos, y esto era lo que bordó. A ella le encantó tratándolo de dulce.

Arthur ya no podía resistir más. Iba colapsar de tanta ternura junta al frente de sus orbes verdes como los de ella.

Al terminar, frente a la puerta para despedirse, el inglés cogió la delicada mano de la liechtensteiniana posando sus labios, sembrando un beso con educación. El corazón de Lily empezó a latir en ese momento que al poco segundo después, se estaban mirando. Por impulso propio, sabiendo lo que hacía, se puso de puntillas llegando a la altura del hombre, besándole la mejilla. Luego regresó a su lugar, agradeciendo por todo.

Arthur se quedó ahí inmóvil por media hora, si no fuera por Francia quien llegó a molestarlo.

La quinta clase, Liechtenstein mejoró. Practicó en casa junto con Suiza. Ya no había necesidad de que siguiera viniendo, por lo menos eso le sugirió el británico. Pero ella insistía en tener la última clase, pues eran cinco. Tenían tiempo libre. Arthur no se le ocurría que hacer. Podría enseñarle magia…pero…tal vez saldría mal formando una catástrofe. ¿Volver a conversar? Claro, no sabían muchos de sus vidas, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

De conocerla a ella.

Inglaterra comenzó a relatar sus anécdotas. Lily escuchaba y a veces se reía. Luego relataba ella. Fueron intercalando la conversación hasta notar que las horas pasaban dando el aviso de despedirse. Era la última clase…

No obstante, Liechtenstein anunció que vendría mañana. Arthur no entendía. Iba a preguntar, pero calló al sentir los labios de la joven en su mejilla, otra vez. Se despidió dulcemente. En ese instante, Kirkland ya estaba sintiendo lo que creía. Su corazón latía fuerte. Y las ganas de verla otra vez le carcomían. Sufrió toda la noche mirando el techo, hallando alguna imagen de la joven rubia.

Al otro día, llegó como lo había dicho. Inglaterra cerró la puerta sin mayor esfuerzo girando a ver a la joven quien le daba la espalda caminando y deteniéndose al medio de la sala. Él se acercó y ella volteó. Luego bajó la cabeza pensando si debía decírselo o no, porque también tenía ganas de verlo, llegando a soñar con él.

Mientras, el caballero inglés mantenía la vista reposada en la hermosa figura de la joven, específicamente en el rostro. Repentinamente su mano se movió tomando los rubios cabellos donde yacía el listón azul, escondiéndolos detrás de la oreja. Quería ver con más detalles el perfil de la muchacha. Ella se sorprendió alzando enseguida, encontrándose con los verdes orbes, serios y cautivadores, la veían con poesía. Se mantuvieron compartiendo los mismos colores que se reflejaban.

Cosquillas en el estómago sintió la menor. No podía ocultar lo que deseaba y lo que sentía por el inglés. Simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, esperándolo.

Y Arthur descendió el rostro como sus parpados con sutilidad, sintiendo la presión de sus labios en los de ella. Tan suaves y tan bien cuidados, que solo movió un poco sin soltarle el cabello, posando la mano entre la mejilla y el cuello. En ningún momento decidió forzarla o adentrar la lengua sin su consentimiento, la podría espantar y llegaría Vash armado hasta las orejas.

El beso fue corto, sencillo a la vista. Por dentro cada uno sintió lo propio. Las mariposas volando por todo su cuerpo, el aceleramiento del corazón, pero en Lily sintió un miedo extraño. No de tener terror de gritar o algo parecido, si no qué seguir. Qué movimientos hacer, si a lo mejor a Arthur no le gustarían sus besos. Entonces, lo pensó tanto en un microsegundo que se dejó a su merced, a los labios tibios del inglés. No podrían ser más agradables. Lamentablemente, tuvieron que separarse. Inglaterra dio un paso atrás. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pedir disculpas torpemente.

La joven rubia surcó los labios, caminando a él, decidida. Tomó las manos de Arthur, y sonrió.

―También me gustas.

La chica pronunció atontando al inglés, lo que él accedió a acertar con la cabeza a manera que sonreía cordial. Era su deseo de decir que sentía lo mismo. A lo que Arthur una vez más la volvió a besar al igual que la anterior, sabiendo que ahora debería marcharse.

Liechtenstein informó que volvería al día siguiente. ¿Qué, otra vez? Pero… ¿Y Vash? Las cinco sesiones ya terminaron.

Ella tenía todo bajo control. Le dedicó la última sonrisa del día, y se fue.

Inglaterra decidió hacerle caso. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

…

Porque…las demás clases…

La séptima, la octava, la novena…hasta seguir, solo era para verse. Donde Vash comenzaba a sospechar que las clases de bordados eran demasiado largas, incluso duraban más de lo habitual.

Liechtenstein llegaba a la nueve de la noche a casa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Me declaro culpable! Mi alma los ama juntos y ya. Son demasiados perfectos (L). No hay nada de ellos *llora*. En realidad, pensé, pensé, pensé y pensé qué escribir para ellos. Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió estando a medio dormir hace un mes en clases. Demasiado tiempo como para escribirlo ahora(xD). Bueno Sakaya, ojalá hayas sentido algo…no sé, cualquier cosa.

Lily llegaba a las nueve de la noche porque…ya saben. Juijuiu~, con Arthur xD

Oh, Arthur, eres un pervertido, ella es solo una niña.

Los dejo.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
